Surprise
by Tintinnabule
Summary: Quand on y pense, il doit tout de même y avoir beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard avec un chat... Il doit forcément y avoir des conséquences.


**Prompt donné par une amie : _j'ai plus ou moins adopté cinq chats par accident_.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Dean entra dans le dortoir Gryffondor en poussant un soupir de soulagement : la journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante et il avait passé environ deux bonnes heures à terminer tous ses devoirs. Il avait à présent hâte de profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Mais le Dieu des Aléas et du Hasard en décida autrement, et manifesta sa toute-puissance en faisant entendre à un Dean soudain déconcerté un miaulement. Plusieurs miaulements. Sous le regard à présent ahuri de Dean, une, deux, trois petites boules de poils déboulèrent dans sa direction, et se remirent à miauler à ses pieds.

\- Mais qu'est-ce… balbutia-t-il.

Un Seamus tout contrit émergea de son lit, avec encore un chaton dans chaque main.

\- Seamus, articula Dean d'un ton dangereusement calme, est-ce que tu as une explication ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai, euh, plus ou moins accidentellement recueilli cinq chats…

\- Comment ça, « accidentellement » ? explosa Dean, déclenchant une débandade chez les chatons.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, fit précipitamment Seamus. Tout à l'heure, je passais devant une salle de classe vide, et j'ai entendu du bruit. Je suis allé voir, et dans un coin, sur un pauvre morceau de tissu, y avait ces cinq petits bonhommes qui pleuraient à qui mieux mieux. Ils étaient tous seuls, et je… Je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le cœur de les abandonner, acheva-t-il piteusement.

Dean sentit poindre un monstrueux mal de tête et fit mentalement ses adieux à sa soirée de repos.

\- Et comment tu expliques la présence miraculeuse de cinq chatons à Poudlard ?

\- J'ai une théorie ! répondit Seamus, qui avait l'air désormais très amusé par ce qu'il allait dire. Je pense que Miss Teigne a fait quelques bêtises…

Dean se sentit sourire malgré lui, mais la pensée de Rusard aux prises avec des chatons était trop cocasse pour y résister. Les trois petits chats qui étaient venus l'accueillir étaient à présent occupés à escalader le lit de Seamus, avec plus ou moins de succès. Dean les saisit doucement un à un et les déposa sur les genoux de Seamus, puis s'installa lui-même en tailleur à côté de son ami.

\- Ils sont plutôt mignons, s'ils sont la descendance de Miss Teigne, dit-il en souriant. Et qui serait l'heureux élu ?

\- Il y a bien Pattenrond, répondit Seamus, tout sourire lui aussi. Mais bon, Hermione n'est pas la seule élève avec un chat. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas non plus certain que ce soit ceux de Miss Teigne, mais l'idée est rigolote.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux un moment, observant simplement la démarche pataude des chatons. L'un d'eux avait pris d'assaut le genou de Dean, qui se décida à le prendre vers lui pour le câliner.

\- Ils sont vraiment adorables, dit finalement Dean. Mais tu te rends bien compte que ça va être très difficile de les garder. Surtout qu'ils doivent bien avoir une mère, qui doit les chercher partout.

Seamus lança un pauvre petit regard tristounet vers Dean, qui se sentit faiblir.

\- Alleeeez, Dean, on pourrait les garder juste le temps de retrouver leur propriétaire, si propriétaire il y a ! Et puis même après, on pourrait voir s'il veut tous les garder ! S'te plaaaaîîîîît…

Pour couronner le tout, le chaton que caressait Dean se mit à émettre de petits miaulements qui firent fondre le Gryffondor. Sous la pression de tant de mignonnerie, Dean sentit qu'il serait incapable de dire non. Aussi se contenta-t-il de pousser un long soupir résigné, provocant un cri de joie de la part de Seamus.

\- Merci, merci, merci !

\- Oh, je pense que je vais très rapidement le regretter, répliqua Dean d'un air fataliste. Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser avec ces yeux-là.

\- Ca oui je le sais, fit Seamus malicieusement. Tu veux qu'on reparle du placard ?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé dans les placards, reste dans les placards, répondit fermement Dean. Et maintenant, passe-moi un chaton. Faut bien qu'on leur trouve des noms à ces boules de poils.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, une petite review fait toujours plaisir et à la prochaine !**


End file.
